


College is for Cool Guys

by bmcobsessionlove



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: College AU, M/M, Questioning life decisions and crushes, gay as fuck, michael is in love, they are high ad fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmcobsessionlove/pseuds/bmcobsessionlove
Summary: Basically this is just a lot of Michael pinning for Jeremy *shrug* I mean what is new. Also it's set in college so there is all the joy of being roommates. They were roommates. OH MY GOD THEY WERE ROOMMATES





	College is for Cool Guys

Michael thought that college was supposed to be great. But nothing has changed, no one cared about him. In college nerds are supposed to be cool but in order to be cool you have to go to parties. Which Michael just can't do. Sure he was still friends with Jeremy who was now his roommate but Jeremy went to parties and hung out with other people which Michael still hadn't done. 

The fact that Jeremy was living with him now was killing him. Like did Jeremy really have to change right in front of Michael every night? Yes Michael knew it was too much of a pain in the ass to go to the communal bathroom just to change into pjs but come on he can't handle Jeremy normally when he has his shirt on. 

Michael decided that either the way too excessive amounts of weed he was smoking or his terrible and ever growing crush was going to kill him before the semester was up. And he was serious about it too because tonight Jeremy was in a weird mood and Michael could feel the tension in the room. 

Ok so they had got stoned like really stoned (which is now pretty normal for Michael) and yes Jeremy got clingy when he was high but Michael was not expecting this. 

"Hey Michael do you think we could uhhh maybe snuggle?" Jeremy giggled a blush spreading across his face. 

And Michael nearly collapsed then and there. They hadn't done anything like that since middle school. Since fucking middle school. And that sleepy and blushed look on Jeremy's face made it all the worse because Michael knew he wouldn't just snuggle for ten minutes and go back to his bed. No it seemed like Jeremy wanted sleep with Michael (and no not the sexual way but still). 

Sure you can be completely platonic with your bro and snuggle right? But what if Michael got a boner? That would definitely make it a little more than awkward between the two of them and would not be very platonic. So he was left mouth open too afraid to say yes. 

Jeremy looked at him in a pout and walked over to Michael's bed. "Come on Michael. It will be fun! I'll even let you be the big spoon if you want!" Jeremy's hands were perched on Michael's thighs and Jeremy was leaning in threateningly close. Michael could smell the pot on Jeremy's breath and he had to remind himself that the pot was the only reason for these snuggles. 

So Michael laid down and moved as close to the wall as possible to give Jeremy (and himself) room. Jeremy plopped down on the bed and immediately moved as close as possible to Michael. Michael's breath hitched and he couldn't think straight (well he never thought straight but still). 

Jeremy made a little noise of frustration and reached back to pull Michael's arm around him. And god did Michael feel the ever lingering feeling of death creep it's way into the mix. He was going to die without ever confessing his love (which he would never do so obviously). He was such a loser he couldn't believe how stupid he was. 

Sure Jeremy was bisexual. Sure Michael wasn't the ugliest person in the world (occasionally Michael would even dare to say he was somewhat attractive). But Jeremy had called Michael his brother on several occasions and there was nothing attractive about that.....

Michael snapped out of his thoughts when Jeremy booped his nose. He hadn't even noticed Jeremy turning over.... "Michael you're so cute. Why haven't you dated anyone yet? I mean I'm sure a bunch of guys would be more than willing to suck your dick if you just asked," Jeremy looked into Michael's eyes, his own hazy from the pot. 

Michael didn't squeak. Well at least that's what he would like to tell himself. First no one should mention dick sucking around him because uhhhhh that's just weird. Second no one should call him cute especially if that person is Jeremy Heere. "I uhhh I--- I don't knowwhyarewetalkingaboutthisrightnow?" Michael was stuttering and his words were jumbled because he was talking at the speed of light (or nearly that fast). Also his face was as red as his signature hoodie. 

Jeremy's eyes furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What? I like didn't catch any of that bro..."

That's right bro, as in no homo bro, as in Jeremy is totally not in to Michael and he needs to get it through his damn head bro. 

Michael took a deep and long breath trying to calm himself from shaking too much. "What if that's not what I want? I mean I guess that would be nice but I want something a little more than a blowjob Jeremy," Michael couldn't even look Jeremy in the eye, how pathetic. 

Jeremy's hand cupped Michael's cheek and pinched it, "Michael buddy, you are like really red right now... we can like not talk about this if it makes you uncomfortable. I was just curious. It's not like no one has ever liked you or anything." And there was Jeremy's hand still on Michael's face. 

Michael turned his head away and Jeremy's hand fell, "Yeah like one guy that was most definitely a little bit of a psycho. I'd rather not be eaten alive because a guy is into that you know?" Michael's gaze was still averted and his face felt like it was on fire. 

"That's not everyone that's liked you. Don't sell yourself short. There was the guy at Spencer's! I mean who would give that big of a discount to someone on 90's soft drinks unless he was attracted to the person.... And there was that guy that flirted with you at that one concert! He was kind of cute I guess. And I mean I know you don't swing that way but there was the girl at 7-11 that always gave you way more than the normal amount of slushy...." Jeremy had now moved his hands to Michael's hair, pulling at little strands trying to put them in place. 

Why was Jeremy rambling? He only does that when he's nervous and there was no reason that Michael would make him nervous. "The guy at Spencer's wanted a deal on pot that's why he gave me a discount. He thought he could scrounge some off me if he was nice. The guy at the concert was looking for a hook up and only picked me because I looked desperate. And like you said with the girl I don't swing that way," Michael grumbled looking back at Jeremy now. There was a slight tinge of pink on Jeremy's face that confused Michael. 

"Well I know there's another guy that likes you right now. He told me himself," Jeremy leaned in even closer (Michael didn't think that was possible honestly). 

And now Michael was freaking out even more because who would even notice Michael.... "Really?" Michael's voice was unnaturally high and all he wanted to do was disappear into his hoodie. 

Jeremy nodded eagerly, "Yeah but he's too nervous to tell you. He thinks you're really cute though," Jeremy's eyes fluttered slightly to enunciate. 

"And do I actually know this person?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow his hands now twitching because of his nerves and the excitement that someone might like him. 

"Yeah I think you know him pretty well actually," Jeremy put a hand on Michael's chest playing with the strings of his hoodie. 

Who the hell was this guy? Was Jeremy so stoned that he was making stuff up? Michael knew it wouldn't be the first time it it wasn't really nice this time to play with his emotions like this. "How do I know him?" He asked now weary. 

"Well hmmmm you might have met him a while ago and he may be a total nerd. He's also a stoner or at least really likes to smoke. Oh and he may be your roommate..." Jeremy said looking up from Michael's chest to Michael's eyes. 

Michael looked at Jeremy confused, "He's my roommate but Jeremy you're my...." Michael was interrupted by Jeremy's lips on his. Michael couldn't move though he was frozen in fear in disbelief he didn't kiss back because he couldn't properly process what was actually happening. 

Jeremy pulled away after a second frowning, "Sorryyoydon'tlikemeohgodMichaelIam sosorryIjustthoughtthatmaybeyoufeltthesameohgodimsosorry," Jeremy would have kept going but it was now Michael's turn to interrupt with a kiss. 

The kiss itself was slow. Painfully slow if you asked either boy but neither of them could really believe it was happening. Jeremy was holding on to the strings of Michael's hoodie and Michael had a hand on Jeremy's cheek. They lasted like that for a minute or two (neither would know they're hearts were beating so fast). 

When they pulled apart Michael looked at Jeremy desperately as to see if this was some kind of joke. Of course Jeremy would never do something like that but how in the world could Jeremy like him, Michael. 

But Jeremy's face was sincere as any other time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys if you want to follow my tumblr it's bmcobsessionlove. This is my first work posted on ao3 so let me know if you like it! 
> 
> Also please let me know if you want me to write anything else!
> 
> Sincerely me,  
> Becca


End file.
